Sunlight in the Shadows
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Suggested by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness. Sequel to The Usurper's Curse. Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Little Mermaid, and more. Friendship, family, drama, action, teamwork, romance, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers. As this is the sequel to the Usurper's Throne, you can expect that this story can be exciting, amazing, and more than I can say. Of course, **SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness, **my friend has suggested this, and I accepted naturally. And Melody's part of it as well, with some other characters you'd never expect! So, enjoy, my dear viewers! -Traveler.**

* * *

(General POV) - In the alternate world of the Usurper's Throne.

It is a peaceful, beautiful day in Peru, South America, and as the sun beamed upon the kingdom of Kuzcotopia, the flowers are blooming fully as it's late spring, and the creatures chattered excitedly in gossip.

A half day's trip from Kuzcotopia Palace in the west, someone can go walk across the bridge over the canyon, through the jungle, the mountains, and upon great spaces of green land where llamas graze, and in the distance, he or she can see the hilltop, dotted with modest houses.

This is Cima Village, one of the numerous villages that contribute many things to the palace, and it's thriving, practically untouched by the chaos that surrounded the palace many years ago. And the villagers there are led by one very humble and kindhearted man who goes by Pacha.

Now, many rumors were said that Pacha had something to do with Emperor Kuzco's change of heart in ruling and other things. Some said that Emperor Kuzco was in hiding when Yzma took over. Others said that he was a ghost and Pacha brought him back to life with magic.

But the truth is that Kuzco was thought to be dead while he was actually alive, in a llama body that he was put in by one of Yzma's potions, and over a few days of a crazy adventure that he and Pacha had, Kuzco was changed back to human and resumed the throne, but he was different, meaning that he actually listened to advisers, ruled with a good heart, and it's all thanks to Pacha's friendship and family.

Anyhow, right now, through the modest houses, heading upwards to two sections of the hilltop, cries of pain is heard through the windows of the house on the left. Slightly higher on the right hilltop, outside the house on the doorstep is Emperor Kuzco.

Handsome-looking with dark brown eyes, neck-length black hair, and sun-kissed tan skin, he's dressed in a green shawl over a red shirt and brown shorts, sandals, all in peasant style. Back in the palace, he tends to wear a bold red kimono-type outfit, golden trim here and there, large gold earrings, gold pom-poms around his feet, black sandals, and finally, the half-sun golden crown.

Hearing his wife's cries, Kuzco wore his lower lip anxiously with his teeth, wringing his shawl in his hands nervously as he sighed heavily. His wife has been in labor since early morning, and even if his wife had another child from a previous marriage, childbirth seems to be hard upon her.

"Papa?", sounded a soft voice behind him, and he turned around to face his wife's child, Estera. Recently, she had turned 7 years old. Kuzco would hardly believe that Estera is the child of his wife from years ago, but she truly has his wife's personality, and he loves her dearly.

Estera replied again, "Papa?", pulling Kuzco out of his thoughts, "Just thinking, princess. What is it?". Estera tilted her head in concern, "Is Mommy going to be okay?".

Kuzco smiled reassuringly, "She's brave and stubborn. She will be fine just like she was with you. Now, I thought you'd still be sleeping in or at least, have some breakfast with Chaca, Tipo, and Yupi.". Estera ducked her head shyly, "Thought you'd want me here...".

Kuzco hugged Estera to his side warmly, "Thank you, Estera, I really appreciate that, but you must be hungry.". "Don't worry, Uncle Kuzco, she won't be hungry!", claimed Chaca as she joined them with the boys following behind.

Chaca is growing into quite a young lady as she's 13 years old, having her black hair down past her shoulders, mirroring her mother's hairstyle, and dressed in her mother's old clothes, through they had to be hemmed down to fit her as she's slimmer like her mother.

As for her brothers, Tipo is barely finishing his childhood and heading into his pre-teenage time as he's 11 years old, somehow having his black hair down and formed into his Uncle Kuzco's hair style, and dressed in his father's old clothes, through hemmed down to fit him as he's growing big, but not as tall as his father if his mother predicted right.

And there's Yupi, who's enjoying his childhood greatly as he's 9 years old. He's growing his black hair into Tipo's old hairstyle, dressed in clothes that Kuzco's wife actually created, through Yupi's mother suggested the design about them.

Chaca held two bowls of quinoa with a tamal in them, and she handed one bowl to Estera, "You heard your Papa. You must eat even if you're concerned about your Mom this morning.". Tipo asked curiously, "Kuzco, can we do something to distract yourselves?".

Kuzco furrowed his eyebrows in thought, glanced at the kids, and chuckled lightly, "I suppose a story is needed this morning. I don't believe you've heard the full aspect about the city of Corona and how I met Estera's mother.".

Yupi and Estera grinned at each other, knowing that Chaca and Tipi had heard some of the story, but not them before. Yupi asked excitedly, "Yeah, tell us!". Kuzco chuckled bemusedly, "Long ago, about perhaps 9 years ago, it all began with a wonderful woman who we all know, Rapunzel of Corona...and the appearance of a very dangerous villain whose name was Magnus.".


	2. Chapter 2

(General P.O.V.) - About 9 years ago-

It's a busy yet wonderful day in the kingdom of Corona in the region of Poland. It's early summer, and the fishing boats are littering here and there in the harbor in and out to the ocean around the island, and the people in the nearby town is having a great time, getting prepared to head to the castle as there's to be a ball tonight in honor of Princess Rapunzel's birthday and the year-anniversary of Rapunzel's marriage to her husband, Prince Consort Eugene.

And in the castle, it is far more busier as several people; butlers, maids, ladies-in-waiting, and such others, they are all decorating the castle, cleaning all the royal furniture, gifts, portraits, and cooking heaps of delicious, sumptuous food. But luckily, the royals themselves are having some time off until it's time to open the doors to the Ball.

And one of them is Princess Rapunzel. Barefoot, dressed in a simple yet lovely sky blue dress, her light brown hair a bit longer as it's reaching to the base of her neck. Her emerald green eyes glittered in happiness and excitement as she bounced on the balls of her feet, glancing at her most beloved friend, Pascal who's resting upon her left shoulder, being a grass green chameleon.

"Can you believe it, Pascal? I still can't believe it!", Rapunzel giggled softly, and Pascal squeaked lightly with a smile as he had accompanied Rapunzel to the royal doctor's chambers. He knew that Eugene is gonna be told next as she and he's heading upon a higher floor that has the royal chambers here and there.

"And on my birthday and my anniversary too! What do you think, Pascal? Should I break it gently or put it straight out there?", asked Rapunzel curiously. Pascal shrugged his shoulders with a gesture, and Rapunzel understood it, "Tell him that a new dream is coming true, huh?".

Pascal nodded with a chirp, and Rapunzel continued on walking to her and Eugene's chambers, knowing that Eugene's probably looking through his closet to find the perfect outfit for tonight. That, or soaking in the clawfoot tub.

Being a orphan for a long time, he had to live with bare necessities to survive, but when he came into royalty, he always finds a chance to soak in the tub or have some food he'd been missing out on when younger.

Anyway, Rapunzel greeted the guard upon the entrance into the chambers, and she came in, calling for her husband, "Eugene, where are you?". "In the bathroom, Blondie!", called out Eugene. Rapunzel grinned softly, proving one of her own theories right.

She called out a tad softer as she walked to the bathroom doors, "Can you come out when you're done in there?". A laugh sounded out, "Actually, you have great timing! I am just done with dressing up into my fifth outfit!".

"Oh, come out then! I wanna look!", Rapunzel giggled out loud, and she walked away enough in time as she heard familiar footsteps, the doors opening up to reveal Prince Consort Eugene.

Chocolate brown eyes, ruggedly yet smooth dark locks, and sun-kissed tan skin, Eugene is wearing a silver shirt with a dark blue vest, gray trousers, and brown boots. "What do you think?", Eugene smirked with a curious nod.

Rapunzel blinked in surprise, and glanced at Pascal who grimaced slightly, and they both looked back at Eugene who sighed lightly, "Out with it. There's always something wrong with the outfit.".

Rapunzel chuckled nervously, "Silver's a good color, but...teal is better...". Eugene blinked in surprise, "Oh, that actually works better. And I think I know the perfect shirt.". He walked over to the closet, opening it up as he removed the vest, and coming into the closet, closing it almost all the way.

Rapunzel walked over, hearing the sounds of rustling as she nervously bit her lip, glanced at Pascal who encouraged her with a nod and a paw. "Eugene, do you remember that night in the rowboat?".

"I'd never forget it. What about it?", sounded out Eugene. "Well, I have a new dream I want to tell you.", replied Rapunzel softly. The doors opened as Eugene came out, wearing a warm teal shirt under the dark blue vest.

"Really? I suppose you'd want to see the rest of the world, huh? We barely scoured Poland, that's for sure.", Eugene smiled warmly with a chuckle. Rapunzel smiled softly, "Traveling's a good idea for a while, but I'd like to come back to Corona within the end of the summer if not sooner.".

"I thought you'd want to travel longer, see the sights and all. I know you'd want to put into some drawings and stuff, Rapunzel.", Eugene replied with a bit of confusion. Rapunzel smiled warmly as she came closer to Eugene, "Aww, I appreciate that you'd want me to be happy, but I'd be very tired if we travel longer than the summer.".

"Blondie, you're the most energetic woman I've ever met! Is something wrong?", asked Eugene sharply as he now looked concerned, gently grabbing Rapunzel's shoulder with a hand. Rapunzel looked up at him, and realized that he isn't getting her hints!

A albeit frustrated, but still excited and nervous, she softly grabbed his other hand, and guided it to her stomach. She looked up again with a smile as Eugene's eyes suddenly widened in surprise and awe, "Rapunzel...Are you really...?".

Rapunzel nodded firmly, "Yes, Eugene. We're having a baby.". Eugene looked speechless, seeming not to breathe, earning Rapunzel to worry instantly, "Eugene? Are you upset? I am sorry!".

Eugene snapped back, blinking as he shook his head, "No, no, Rapunzel, I am sorry about scaring you like that! I am just so shocked, that's all. I'd never thought I'd have a real family, you know? My life changed forever when I met you, Blondie...I love you so much.".

Rapunzel exhaled loudly, wiping off a tear that fell down her face, "I love you too..You're happy about this? Having a child with me?". Eugene smiled so widely, "Rapunzel, I would never imagine anything better than this. Oh, gods, a little girl with your eyes and button nose!".

Rapunzel giggled, "How about a boy with your eyes and my smile?". Eugene smiled softly, "I don't care as long as the baby's healthy and safe as you are, Blondie. How much longer are we waiting for the pipsqueak?".

Rapunzel caressed her belly warmly, "Just went to the doctor earlier. I am a month or so along, so that's 7 months and some to go.". Eugene laughed softly, "This is wonderful news! Oh, by the sun, you haven't told your parents, have you?.".

Rapunzel laughed softly, "Pascal was the first to know. You're the second, Eugene.". Eugene blinked in surprise, "I can live with that, but the next time the doctor comes, you get me, okay?". Rapunzel giggled at that, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Of course. You're my husband always. Now, come on, we got to tell my parents!", Rapunzel twittered excitedly as she pulled Eugene's hand, and he glanced at Pascal with a grimace, "The king won't kill me about this, right?". Pascal shrugged with a smirk, and Eugene rolled his eyes with a huff, "You're no help, frog.".


	3. Chapter 3

(General P.O.V.) -Sometime later-

Night was soon approaching as the castle sparkled and glittered, people coming in and out among the stairs to the castle. Not too long ago, the king and queen was informed, and they are very excited to be grandparents, not even hesitating to say that they are going to spoil the child way before she or he's born, which amused the parents-to-be.

And to be careful, they only told Maximus, and the Captain Guard. Sure, Rapunzel and Eugene loved their friends, the Snuggly Duckling thugs, but they knew the boys are gossipers. And not wanting another Gothel situation, Rapunzel insisted that her parents has to be careful around talk of the baby during the months around and after summertime, and with some help from Eugene in persuading, King Frederick and Queen Alina agreed.

_What is a Gothel situation? I'd rather not say, Yupi. Now where was I? King Frederick and Queen Alina agreed with Rapunzel. _

The party was quite cheerful and wonderful, and all the people, the animals was having the best time there, especially Rapunzel and Eugene for it was full of music and fun, and Rapunzel didn't resist to pull Eugene into a dance. Their love looked so powerful yet beautiful as they danced to the music.

Then in the middle of the music, their song suddenly came, and like before in their wedding party, they sang together, a duet to their song, the one they called, 'I see the Light'. And at the end of their song, Eugene revealed their lantern; purple and blue all over with the emblem of the sun, but Rapunzel didn't see the final masterpiece to it as Eugene made it just hours ago after the discovery of Rapunzel's pregnancy.

_What was it? Oh, the drawn masterpiece was a beautiful hanging of a crescent moon, star, and flower. Subtle yet simple, meant for the baby. Cool! That's a awesome birthday present!_

The King and Queen went first to the balcony, walking with smiles, holding their own lantern as all the people bowed before them, weaving a path for them as Rapunzel and Eugene followed behind the King and Queen.

For so many years, the King and Queen released their lantern first before the rest of the people followed along, but once Rapunzel returned home, she received the honor since then, working together with Eugene to do so, and tonight, it's even more special.

Rapunzel and Eugene released their unique lantern, noticing that the light was strong, and of course, the King and Queen released theirs next, being followed by the rest of the people's lanterns on the way over. It was quite a spectacular sight.

After they went back into the castle to continue the party, everybody witnessed the King and Queen waltz with Rapunzel looking on with happiness and love, delighted that her family is getting bigger, and she laughed at a comment that Eugene said, agreeing lightly with her husband.

After a hilarious sight of Maximus dancing with the four red-headed girls, Rapunzel was a bit tired, and went to say good night to her parents as she tugged Eugene along with her, wishing to make her birthday night a unforgettable one like the past year.

Just as they were to leave the floor, lightning and thunder flashed uproariously, thrashing the windows and doors all over the place, and Rapunzel immediately felt terror, fear, confusion in her soul like the others including Eugene and her parents.

There were so much screaming that literally echoed for a minute before lightning flashed again, and through the biggest window of all, a shadow-like bird came through, and as it seemed to move like smoke for a moment, it changed shape once it touched the floor.

First came fingers, then a hand, a arm, a torso, legs, and finally a face. The being stood up, its other arm hidden in its cloak, and then a chuckle sounded out, "Been ages since I saw a full-out party. And dang, you sure pulled out all the stuff!".

King Frederick narrowed his eyes, "Show yourself!". A laugh, "Your voice sure has changed, but you haven't changed at all, have you, Ricky?".

The king widened his eyes, hissing lowly, "Magnus.". At the last word of the name, the stranger removed the hood, and Queen Alina gasped in horror, a hand covering her mouth, earning Rapunzel to really look at her parents who's frozen by shock, horror, hatred, and guilt?

Magnus has long, stringy white hair that's barely past his shoulders, cold yellow eyes that remind one of a tiger's eyes, light pale skin that looked like he hasn't been touched by the sun for a long time, and he wears dark clothing, maybe 5'8" if he's not wearing boots.

He's in his late thirties if Rapunzel judged right as he looked like he's around her parents' ages, and even if she's far in distance from him, she could feel some sort of presence about him, something quite more dangerous than Gothel used to be...

Magnus smiled grimly, "I understand inviting the peasants for the princess's birthday, but I am hurt that you didn't invite me, my dear old best friend.". King Frederick looked quite angry, something Rapunzel never imagined seeing on her own father's face, and with a glance at her husband, Eugene clearly felt the same.

King Frederick spat lowly, "I fought fairly and square in that fight, you didn't. You are not my best friend anymore, Magnus! Not after what you've done all those years ago!". Rapunzel blinked in confusion, "What is Daddy talking about, Mom?" as she saw Queen Alina exhale sharply with a pained, bitter look.

Magnus chuckled bemusedly as he seemed to realize something, "Oh, my, my. I guess your sweet daddy and mommy wanted to stay perfect in your eyes after you came back, princess. Well, I suppose I'd let the cat out of the bag, then.".

Queen Alina widened her eyes in horror, "No! I forbid you to say it!". Magnus growled lightly, "You've exiled me, remember? Both of you did! So, you aren't my queen, Alina!".

He then looked at Rapunzel who stared back at him, "Well, I suppose I could start at the beginning unless you don't want to hear, princess? After all, you must be curious about their secret. Secrets can change lives as I have heard things about you, your, ah, time in that tower.".

Rapunzel gasped in shock, "You knew about me?". Magnus shrugged lightly, "Who didn't hear about the Lost Princess? It has been quite the legendary story, you know. Now, do you want to hear the secret or not?".

Rapunzel now looked conflicted as she looked between Magnus, her parents, and even Eugene who looked worried yet tense. It's true that she had been lied to by Gothel, being manipulated all those years, staying in that tower, hidden away from the world like a huge secret.

After some time with her parents and Eugene, she knows that secrets are neither good or bad, depending on the situation like for example in her pregnancy. Should she go for it, asking to hear it or should she step back, scared of this strange man yet is known by her parents?


	4. Chapter 4

(General P.O.V.) -Still upon the night of Rapunzel's birthday-

_What happened? Did Rapunzel ask for the secret? Why was Frederick angry and Alina scared? Patience, kids. _

After a minute of intense thinking, Rapunzel took the bait, asking to the point, "Mom and Daddy knows you. How?". Magnus smiled slowly, "Your daddy and I were best friends, almost like brothers if I say myself. I was a royal guardsman while he was the prince, and we lived in another kingdom, about a week's trip if I remembered right.".

Rapunzel blinked in surprise, "You were best friends?". Magnus chuckled lightly, "Indeed, princess. We were barely 19, and of course, I didn't look like this either, having black hair and stormy blue eyes at the time. Anyhow, your mother, she was just of age when we heard her father announce for a tournament to win the princess's hand.".

"There was another kingdom with another prince of age, but when I and your father approached Alina's kingdom, we heard that the prince of Arendelle announced that he had found someone he loved and was to marry her, so the tournament was somewhat changed into a fair of sorts, having fun and such.".

"Now, even back then, Alina was beautiful, adored and loved by all in this kingdom. When I saw her, I knew I had to get her, but unfortunately, your father felt the same. We had different strategies to get to know her, and with a span of perhaps a week or so, I was somehow failing when Frederick was succeeding!", Magnus growled with a scoff.

Rapunzel gasped in surprise, "You were jealous.". Magnus nodded sharply, "Smart of you, princess. I was beyond jealous, I was pissed off! It was the first time I ever had quite a vicious argument with your father. I was not convinced when he told me that he didn't care for wealth or kingdom binding as he fell in love with Alina for her personality and her inner beauty.".

"I challenged him publicly for a sword duel for the hand of Alina in front of the King, Alina, and some lords in this castle. And out there, right there in that courtyard, I lost, humiliated and enraged while he asked her in marrying him right before me in public, and my heart went dark when I heard Alina's response.".

Frederick snarled loudly, "You went dark, Magnus! You took advantage of my wife! I had to comfort her when she went through that damn procedure of eliminating your spawn!". Gasps of horror and shock echoed through the floor, and Rapunzel saw tears falling down her mother's face when they locked eyes, and Alina whispered, "He's a monster.".

Magnus snorted lowly, "A monster, Alina? I am hurt to hear that coming from you, sweetheart.". Alina's eyes sharpened in bitter terror, "Don't call me that! 30 years ago, I fell in love with Frederick, not you! You destroyed my engagement party by stealing me away, forcing me to have your spawn, bastard!".

Frederick growled angrily, "You've ruined lives, Magnus, since we've exiled you! Not just my wife, but you ruined Lucina and her sisters!". Magnus hummed casually, "Ah, Lucina. My daughters has been useful since Lucina and her sisters gave birth to them in Germany. I told you, Alina. I swore if I wouldn't have you, I would have any woman who have been linked to you through allying kingdoms.".

Eugene hissed lowly to Rapunzel, "Doors are locked. Guards are blocked out, even Maximus.". A laugh sounded out, "Perfect! That's part of my plan. After all, I can't afford to have your precious guards fight my minions when they are hungry for blood.".

Rapunzel blinked in shock, "Your minions?". Magnus chuckled slyly with a nod, and glanced at Alina, "Let's see your definition of monster, hmm? Time to snack on, boys!". Several servants, butlers, and such others of the sort suddenly changed, bones breaking and such that instantly horrified and disgusted the normal people including the royals.

And in a span of a minute, all of them are revealed to be ugly human-like rats, aggressive human-like boars, idiot human-like iguanas. Magnus evilly laughed with no care of his minions who's frothing at the teeth now, "Incredible, isn't it? It's amazing how dark magic works, always shaping to anyone's inner desires.".

People shivered in terror and horror, and Frederick hissed angrily, "You won't get away with this, Magnus.". Magnus smiled slowly with a gleam in his eyes, "Oh, but I already have. Boys, _**kill.**_". At once, Eugene grabbed Rapunzel, running with terror in his eyes to the nearest doors as they heard screams of absolute fear before being cut off.

Rapunzel only knew of her parents following behind her as Eugene tried to ram himself into the doors, "Shit, shit!". Alina screamed, "We're trapped!". A chuckle sounded out as other doors broke out, guards filling into the room, getting overwhelmed by the monster minions.

"I always like to save the best for last.", purred Magnus with pure evil in his eyes as he walked casually, ignoring the splatter of blood here and there as the royals turned around with Frederick in front, protecting his family, intending to do so until his very last breath.


	5. Chapter 5

(General P.O.V.) -Night turning into weeks-

_Now, this is where the story gets blurry yet clear at the same time. What do you mean, Uncle Kuzco? Well, Chaca, it happened so fast. Rapunzel was in a daze, having some things blurry as she didn't see, and then there's other things clear that she remembers to this day, sharp and clear as if they just happened yesterday. _

Rapunzel remembered her father's murder by Magnus's hands, her mother's screams as she swore at Magnus, sounding like some of the Snuggly Duckling Thugs if drunk and angry, but yet she was not drunk at all which made it even more real.

She remembered more screaming, and realized it was coming from herself as she saw her mother's murder, worse than her own father in another destructive way. She remembered Eugene protecting her as Magnus came closer. Then there was a flash of green and a roar of angered pain, remembering a weak squeak as she screamed for Pascal as he fell to the ground, dead.

She remembered reaching for Pascal, sobbing as Eugene held her back, remembering a sharp whistle and a shout of surprise as Magnus was kicked by hooves, revealing Maximus as he neighed, blood soaking his pelt and mane yet still going strong.

She remembered Hook Hand screaming at them to get going as he fought along with the other Thugs, and Eugene grabbed her, jumping into Max's saddle, and running off to the balcony with some minion monsters chasing them.

She remembered grabbing a frying pan, bashing a minion monster here and there as Eugene encouraged Max to run faster, but the town was overcome by more minion monsters, screams filling the air as fire and smoke emerged into the cobbled roads.

She remembered a particular minion monster ramming itself into Max, taking him off his hooves, dislodging her and Eugene. She remembered Max's neigh of pain as he had a broken ankle, struggling to get up, pushing Eugene and her to run.

She remembered shedding tears as Max turned around, stubborn and tall, neighs sounding determined as Eugene tugged her, telling her that they got to go to the bridge. She remembered Eugene grabbing a sword from a dead guard, and running so much as her legs burned.

She remembered thinking that the Tower is the safest place as Magnus didn't know about the place as she never dared speaking of it past the first night she was in the castle when she reunited with her parents,

She remembered heaving a sigh of relief with Eugene when they were about to exit the city into the bridge, suddenly weary as Eugene urged her to keep going with her replying that even if she's over a month pregnant, she couldn't get into running again, but she gave into a quick sprint with Eugene tensely watching their back for any stray monster minion.

She remembered Magnus showing up as he changed from his shadow-bird thingy form, his eyes glowing, and Eugene shouting at him to get back. She remembered Magnus commenting about the fight not being fair, and forming a sword out of dark magic.

She remembered the sounds of swords clashing against one another, blood showing up in cuts and such on Eugene as he shouted and screamed in pain, and finally, she remembered Eugene's eyes looking at her with love and a terrified glint of something as he attempted to speak, "Rapunzel.", before they faded out into oblivion, dying quickly from the same place he first died by before Magnus drove his sword into it, deeper and gorier this time.

She remembered tears, sobbing, screaming for Eugene as Magnus tied her up into a leading rope with binds on her hands, tugged hard as they headed back to Corona, leaving Eugene's body right there on the bridge.

She remembered the silence, the sound of their sole footsteps as the village was burnt down to the ground, the scent of blood piercing the air, and looking away from the almost first moment she laid eyes on the first dead villager, feeling like she's numb to everything as she's being tugged into the castle, heading lower and lower.

She remembered Magnus gloating to her as he locked her up in a dungeon cell, telling that he may have loved to take advantage of her, but he's willing to wait for the birth of her child, delighting in her terror when she heard that if it was a son, he would kill the innocent babe as he would never give up his throne, but if it was a girl, he is going to make use of the babe once she grows, serving or satisfying him.

She remembered scratching down calendar lines as she watched the days pass by her small barred window, being served food by abused women outside the cell, never been spoken to by them as she attempted to convince them to help her out, being frightened by the minion guards who occasionally checks in.

She remembered singing, talking, anything to her unborn child as the pregnancy grew. Once she saw that three months passed, her nightmares became worse, seeing her unborn child murdered by Magnus or being taken advantage, and herself reaching for her child, helpless like she's stuck in one place.

She also remembered having nightmares of her family, her friends meeting their ends, and the only real memories was of her parents, her beloved best friend, and her husband as she never knew what exactly ended the Thugs' lives nor Max's life.

Then one day, everything changed. She remembered shouting from the outside, groans from a monster minion, the door to the dungeon opening. She remembered walking to the front of her cell, seeing a man dressed in rags, seeming to be fighting with hooves?

She remembered the man screaming at the monster minions in a foreign language as he was literally tied from the neck, and she remembered gaping in shock as she saw the man change shape into a long-necked animal, his greasy black hair growing into fur around his face and neck, and seeing red fur under the ragged clothes.

She remembered the man falling into a four-legged stance, grunting and yelling as she realized why the rope was around his neck because it was a leash to tug him, and the monster minion kicked him, threw him into a dungeon cell, the one across from her, and locking it up.

She then remembered the man-animal sitting up on his back hooves as he pulled off the rope, biting it off with one chomp, heaving heavily as he threw it at the wall, looking angry and pissed off. She saw the man-animal freezing up as he then caught sight of her, and he looked shocked, dumbfounded.

She remembered feeling hopeful and relieved once she heard the first words come out of his mouth in her native language, and she remembered giving her name to someone that might be her salvation, her friend ever since her life was taken from her, actually smiling when she heard him introduce himself as Kuzco.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Had a great birthday weekend! Hope you enjoy this chapter! -Traveler.**

(Kuzco's P.O.V.) -Around the same time as Corona was attacked-

_I don't know if it was truly a coincidence, having that woman attack my palace at the same time while Magnus attacked Corona, but it was life-changing...again..._

I was coming home from a excellent day at Pacha's village, setting a new personal record for the best cannonball at the swimming pool. Chica's lunch was great as I had asked for seconds through I was not very surprised when Pacha asked for thirds.

I and my procession guards just got home a while before sunset, the sky just turning slightly pink, and it was to be a clear night which is nice. I hated storms ever since I was out on my own in the jungle that miserable and pathetic night in my llama body.

I was heading to the throne room, figuring for some entertainment while asking for a bite of dinner. Then something, a sound, and all of a sudden, there was a swarm of monsters, and to my horror, it was not potion-induced as the monsters wasn't even human, looking like a demon or more has bred with animals to produce those monsters who invaded my home.

I know the aura of potion-induced people, thanks to being a llama for maybe two or three days, but those monsters don't have the aura. My guards went to protect me as we ran, but swiftly, one by one, the guards were picked off, and I heard screams, not the enraged roars of protection like before, but of terror and fear.

I even saw the butler, the theme song guy, the Royal Recordkeeper getting chased by a few monsters, but it was too late when I got close, hearing my theme song cut off to accompany a bloodcurdling scream. Only a handful of guards and I made it to the throne room, running to my side-private room, and I admittedly screamed out loud when I saw Yzma, but not the same Yzma I knew before.

I knew she had been a cat and a bunny for some time, but right before me, Yzma was one of them, a monster, a ugly rat-like monster. I only knew it was Yzma due to that wig and purple jewel. Nobody besides Yzma wears a wig like that.

I spoke out in shock, "I exiled you, Yzma!". Yzma growled lowly, and not her voice, but a different woman's voice answered me, "And I have to thank you for that, your highness. If it wasn't for you, I couldn't have met Yzma here, and I couldn't then be able to attack the Palace.".

I turned around to the right, seeing quite an attractive woman come out of the shadows, and I blinked in surprise. Her hair is blue, the shade of early morning, and her eyes are brown in the shade of mud, and her skin is pale cream like she has not been touched by the sun for a long time, clothed in black.

She smiled emotionlessly which actually gave me goosebumps down my neck, and I gulped nervously, speaking out loud as I could, "Who are you?". She chuckled lightly, "Name's Morgan. Daughter of Magnus who's probably attacking another kingdom by now.".

"You invaded my kingdom, my palace, and now you brought Yzma who I had exiled moons ago!", I narrowed my eyes at her. She raised an eyebrow, "You know, I didn't believe Yzma when she told me that you're a spoiled brat, possessive of riches and all, but now I am starting to see it.".

"I am getting a bit bored now. Yzma, _**attack.**_", Morgan rolled her eyes lightly as she spoke quietly yet so damn loud, and I backed into my model of Pacha's village, horrified as I heard screams and roars, the sight of my few guards killed by Yzma, blood lining over her mouth and neck like a jaguar.

Before I even realized that Yzma was stalking towards me, I felt a iron grip as Morgan, the madwoman grabbed me around the neck, and of course, I tried to fight back with my legs and hands, but I was held back almost immediately by Yzma who touched me with bloody fingers and nails.

I saw a all-too familiar sight as Morgan's free hand went toward my face, and I screamed, seeing that damn potion vial, hearing Morgan's demented voice, "Hope you enjoy my gift, your highness.". She forced me to drink the potion, tasting that sweet liquid, but I knew better.

After Morgan let go of my neck, yet still held by Yzma, I was almost, _almost_ surprised when I saw familiar fur and hooves, and I spat out at Morgan, "You will pay for this, woman!". Morgan laughed gleefully evil, "Nah, I have better plans, Kuzco, or shouldn't I say, ex-emperor? Take him to the airship, Yzma, and make sure he never sees his kingdom ever again as I believe Father would like to take him for showmanship status.".

I fought all the way, but I was beyond shocked to see that Yzma has super strength, never budging at all as she dragged me outside to the huge courtyard where a floating machine was tethered to one of the pillars. I had never imagined a sight like this before, not even in my dreams, yet here I was, seeing the floating machine, or airship which Morgan seemed to call it.

Yzma threw me into this cell, growling at the monsters as I stared at myself, human again once I had settled down into confusion, but when Yzma made a glowering face at me, seeming to tease me for the fact that I had nothing, I became furious at her attitude, and to my horror, I became a llama again.

I thought the potion was skewed, and I knew Yzma never did a mistake with her potions, so Morgan's comment before about the potion being her gift for me, I realized she made it, not Yzma! Yzma seemed to be angry and she left the airship, and through a transparent opening, I saw her confronting Morgan as she watched the airship go off with me in stride.

I saw black shadows strike Yzma in the chest, dead, and I saw Morgan looking bored yet smug. I realized that I was declared dead...again...After all, Morgan took my kingdom, my palace...Oh, no, what if she decides to go for the villages? Pacha...Chicha, the kids...By the Sun, I prayed so hard that they are safe.

After so much traveling, I have struggled to keep count of the days, but with near-supervision by the monsters, vomiting of meat foods when in llama form, having nightmares when in human form, I only knew that I was being let out one day all of a sudden.

I had the opportunity to meet Magnus, but for a short bit before he ordered the monsters to drag me to the dungeons, and there, I met the sole survivor of this kingdom that was nearly decayed by the familiar feel of dark magic, introducing herself as Rapunzel.


	7. Chapter 7

(Kuzco's P.O.V.) - From first day in dungeons to day of rescue-

I sighed heavily as I calmed down, seeing my fur shrink back into human skin, and I heard Rapunzel ask in curiosity, "I never saw...er, what you were...before...What is it?". I looked up to see wide green eyes, looking awed and curious, and for some reason, I was relieved to see a familiar shine of wonder in those eyes.

I smiled softly, "That was a llama. Llamas are common where I came from.". Rapunzel blinked softly, "You were taken, weren't you?". I chuckled weakly, "The ex-emperor of Kuzcotopia aka the Incan Empire at your service.".

"Ex-emperor? Is it similar to a king?", asked Rapunzel curiously, and I hummed quietly, "You could say that. Magnus's daughter Morgan attacked my kingdom...my home, everyone at the palace...".

Rapunzel gasped softly, "You met Magnus?". I scoffed lightly, "Briefly. Let me guess, he attacked this place.". Rapunzel looked so pained after I said that, and I blinked in bewilderment as I didn't want a crying girl on my behalf, "Sorry! I didn't mean to be blunt like that!".

Rapunzel shook her head, "Actually, you don't have to apologize for that comment. It's true...Magnus attacked Corona...He killed my husband, my parents...". I widened my eyes as I exhaled sharply, "Damn.". I suddenly saw Pacha in Rapunzel's place, and I knew he would have been beyond devastated if someone killed his wife and kids...

The image disappeared as I shook it out of my head, seeing Rapunzel heavily sitting upon a bunk bed in the side, and I saw her prominent belly, gulping hard as I realized that the child would never know its father entirely...

I never knew my parents as they had died when I was 9 moons old, and I felt a familiar emotion, realizing it as empathy. Even if Rapunzel lost her parents at a older age than myself, I knew what to say. "Rapunzel, it's not much the same, but I lost my parents too. They died upon a trip downriver to find the great water when I was very young. And we must focus on getting out of here if you don't want the same to happen to your kid.".

Rapunzel closed her eyes at that, "My child lost their father...Gods...Eugene...". I blinked slowly as I realized that she felt guilt and pain in the loss of her husband, sounding like Eugene was his name. A strange name, but nonetheless, he was killed by Magnus in protecting Rapunzel and their unborn child.

"Rapunzel, I think you better start from the beginning in your story..And besides, we have time.", I replied out loud to grab her attention, and she opened her teary eyes, shimmering in green orbs of resigned understanding as she took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to narrate her life.

Ever since our conversation including the admission of my story that afternoon, I grew even more determined, angry, stubborn as I attempted to convince the serving girls like how Rapunzel had done, dreamed of the day where I could kill Magnus and Morgan, and aided Rapunzel as much as I could from my cell in advising about proper food, taking in sunshine, and more to help the child grow maturely in her belly.

And before I knew it, I saw that four months had passed, and when I saw the signs of sunrise from my window, I had the feeling that change is coming, but for good or bad, I didn't know until hours later.

It was perhaps a hour past lunchtime when we both heard sounds coming from the distance beyond the dungeon door, and despite her large condition, Rapunzel was standing as close as she could hold the bars in her hands as I craned my llama neck out of the bars to look toward the door where the sounds got louder and louder.

I flinched slightly once the door slammed open, but I gasped out loud in shock as I saw a half-octopus, half-human woman, seeming to brush her hands off with a glare at the dead monster before her. She looked up at me, and grinned softly as she suddenly changed into a normal human, dark-haired with green eyes, darker than Rapunzel's shade of green, using, not dark magic, but rather gray magic.

_Hope you are talking about me, Kuzco. Aunt Melody! Hey, Mel. I was just getting to the point where you showed up to rescue me and Rapunzel. Ah, Estera asked for the story, huh? Uh-uh, Papa thought of it first! He's really nervous about Mama and the baby!_

_Is that right? Kuzco, if you're that anxious, go see if she's coming along. After all, you messaged us at about midnight. Ugh, sorry about that, but you're family, all of you, you know that, right? And I thought Rapunzel might like that, the idea of emotional support to help her out..._

_Kuzco, go ahead and see your wife! I got this, and besides, I believe the kids would appreciate a change of voice in narrating. Alright, Mel. Where is Rafferty and the others? Raff is hanging out with Pacha. Frollo's following behind in his airship, a few more minutes, I think, and Abigail's airship, a couple of hours. Peri's actually frosting England at the moment, but she and Gaston will be along in a hour._

_Okay, I will go! Kids, listen to Melody, and Estera, don't worry about Mama. I will be with her, okay, princess? Okay, Papa. We'll be fine, Uncle Kuzco! GO! He looks so funny when he runs like that. Okay, where were we?_

_You were showing up, beating a monster minion! Right, but before that, I believe I should start with how I was inducted into the plan of beating Magnus for good. It was perhaps a few weeks after my re-taking of my family's kingdoms from Ursula, and I was sunning near the beach with Rafferty._


	8. Chapter 8

(Melody's P.O.V.) -A few weeks after the retaking of Atlantica/a month before the rescue at Corona-

I was resting upon Mother's old favorite rock, taking into warm sunshine as I dipped my tail into the water, and Rafferty was leaning against the side of the rock, resting his arms upon a rock off it as his tail flexed calmly in the water.

We were taking a day off from fixing up Dad's kingdom and making a few trades between Dad's kingdom and Atlantica, figuring that it has been a while since we spent time together. Of course, I had to convince Mother and Dad that I will be fine. I couldn't blame them as there still is some tension since the battle.

"This was a great idea, Melody. I can't think of the last time I had seen the sun or relaxed like this.", Rafferty chuckled warmly. I smiled softly at that, "Oh, really? Raff, that was two weeks ago when you visited Dad's kingdom for the first time with me.".

"Sheesh, I forgot about that. These days went so fast as we were so busy!", Rafferty sheepishly grinned at me, and I giggled heartily, "I don't blame you, Raff. We hardly saw each other as it is, but now here we are.".

Rafferty nodded in understanding, "Right you are, Melody. So, where are we figuring to go for lunch after this?". I hummed quietly at that, "Either the bakery in town or we could go back to the palace to hang out with the rest of the family.".

He clicked his tongue in thought, "I'd like something at the bakery, and besides, we've been in Atlantica all week.". I nodded, "I agree. So, shall we get going? I have been sunning long enough.".

Rafferty grinned softly, "Sounds great.". I laughed softly at his look of excitement and delight, and I got off Mother's rock, turning around to swim to the beach, soon feeling the depths of the water as I am in the shallows now.

I then heard Rafferty's comment, "Is it possible to fly a ship like a bird?". I looked around at him, "Raff, you saw the very first ship two weeks ago, and it can't fly like a bird. Dad told us about this stuff.".

"Then why am I seeing a flying ship in the sky?", Rafferty spoke as he seemed to stare at something above me, and confused, I looked up, turning around slightly. I gasped out loud in shock as before me, is a ship, a floating ship in the sky, shimmering like sunlight upon the water.

Then I saw people coming out, flying from the deck of the ship, heading downwards to the beach with a gold shimmer on each of them. I swiftly changed to human, and then changed Rafferty to human as well as we made it to the shore.

I saw a young woman push something on a silver object, and the ship seemed to vanish out of thin air, "Don't worry, just making sure that our ship isn't seen by any enemy of Magnus.". She has chestnut brown hair in a high ponytail, bright blue eyes, and is slender in her frame, looking maybe some years older than me. She's dressed in a strange fashion; a sleeved shirt of blue, white trousers, and brown shoes without heels.

"Who are you?", I asked warily. "I am Abigail Callaghan. That's Frollo.", pointing to a elderly, slender man with a priest ensemble of purple and black, having beady black eyes and silvery hair. "And there's Gaston.", gesturing to a brutish, admittedly attractive man, his clothes being a red shirt with a yellow collar, yellow gloves, black belt/trousers, greenish-brown boots. He has long black hair in a low ponytail, ice blue eyes, and around Abigail's age as well.

"And last but not least, there's Periwinkle.", Abigail smiled softly, and a shimmering gold trail flew around the people here and there, coming up to me, revealing the glow as a fairy, looking pale, and dressed in a light blue outfit. I blinked in surprise, "I'm not dreaming, am I?".

The fairy shook her head, "No, you aren't.". I took a closer look, and I saw snow-white hair, blue eyes, and transparent, beautiful wings. "Incredible.", I whispered in awe and amazement.

"Gossip travels fast, and we heard about you defeating Ursula, so we agreed to see if you can help us.", Abigail spoke lightly as she came up to me as Periwinkle flew around, and I blinked in surprise, "Why would you want my help?".

Frollo, the elderly man spoke, "Because of him.". He produced a parchment of a drawing that said 'dangerous', showing a middle-aged man with a manic smile, and I took it, instantly seeing a red/black aura from the drawing itself.

I exhaled, "What has he done? I can sense his dangerous aura.". Periwinkle came closer, taking upon a white shimmer as she looked angry, due to red blushes on her face, and all of a sudden, she changed into human size.

"He's a monster. Children has been lost because of him. He attacked numerous kingdoms and homes, killing people, infecting strong-bodied people with dark magic, turning them into monsters, and worse of all, he's a pedophile, raping women and girls.", Periwinkle looked so torn yet furious. Myself, I was speechless and shocked...

"Gods, we have been underwater too long...Why didn't you approach us earlier?", Rafferty spoke for me, sounding appalled and confused. Abigail winced slightly, "Let's say that Ursula didn't want us encroaching on her territory months ago.".

Gaston finally spoke, "She destroyed my beloved gun!". He looked furious, and I blinked in confusion, "She faced you guys?". Frollo sighed heavily, "Briefly, but yes. We thought we'd head over the sea to Scotland, see if we can get some help, and we didn't know how, but she saw our ship when it was supposedly invisible.".

"Frollo, I knew I made it invisible! I created the machine seven months ago!", Abigail groaned with a defensive look. I attempted to connect the dots, "So, Ursula attacked you with dark magic while you were flying your ship, and as to stop any further attempts, she put up a force field, then it disappeared a few weeks ago upon her death which my dad caused.".

Periwinkle nodded in surprise, "That's actually accurate. We have been traveling to rescue people from those attacked kingdoms, killing monsters in the midst, and now, we have been hearing news that a kingdom in the New World has been attacked by one of Magnus's daughters, and the royal has been brought over to Corona where Magnus resides.".

"Wait, Corona?!", I exclaimed in shock, and Abigail blinked, "I assume you know it then?". "Not personally, but Dad's kingdom had been partners with Corona for many, many years, until of course, when it was taken over by Ursula way before I was born.".

Gaston grinned lightly, "Does that mean you're going to help us out?". Rafferty groaned lightly, "I know Mel, and I know that look. We're joining them, aren't we?". I nodded in affirmation, realizing that this is another adventure for us, and most important, it's a rescue mission of a kingdom...again.


	9. Chapter 9

(Melody's P.O.V.) -The Rescue at Corona; Part 1-

I stared at Corona in the distance as we hid in the bushes on the shoreline from the bridge. It has been a long time to get here; I and the others had rescued another kingdom recently, and now, Corona is next.

We were extremely careful not to let Magnus know about the rescue of the kingdom over in Germany as Gaston had killed the head monster minion, and we had saved about a dozen survivors in the dungeons as they were lords and ladies including one of Lucina's sisters. And to Abigail's delight, after winning the draw of straws, she got the airship for herself.

Periwinkle's ex-pirate flying ship has been the main transport and invisibly convenient for us as we couldn't afford to have the captured airship be seen, so it's hiding over at my dad's kingdom. I exhaled slowly as I saw a strange shimmer over the bridge, in the middle somewhere.

"Melody, you're ready?", asked Abby aka Abigail, and I looked at her with a smile, "Yep. Will signal you when I am in.". Abby nodded in understanding, and I glanced at my other friends and Rafferty with a determined wink before I conjured up my white/pink magic which is shimmering gray at the moment, working a spell to make me invisible and unseen.

I then slowly and carefully made my way to the bridge, growing horrified when I saw a male skeleton body laying down on his side, weathered clothes on him, and I saw the force field just ahead and above of the body. I touched the line of the force field, and I blinked in confusion as it wasn't dark magic at all, but rather something spiritual.

I worked through the line, walking through with no pain, and remembering a slightly gross yet convenient spell in Mother's book, I leaned down to get closer to the dead body, proceeding to touch the arm bone when I heard a unexpected voice, "Impossible! How did you get here?".

I turned around, getting up in defensive instinct, and froze in shock as a transparent man stood before me. I could see the shimmer of dark magic around the gut area, seeing a flicker of brown in the eyes and hair, and I recognized the clothes, the same as the skeleton, realizing that this is a soul who was killed by Magnus.

"Magic. I am Princess Melody, a Enchantress, and I am part of a group who wants to rescue Corona and kill Magnus.", I spoke quietly in awe and sincerity. The man exhaled in surprise and hope, "You're rescuing Rapunzel and the other royal, then?".

I blinked in surprise, "Magnus has more than one royal?". The man nodded, "My wife, Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and there's the other royal, K-something. I heard he was taken from the New World. I am, er, used to be Eugene Fitzherbert.".

I nodded in curiosity, "Eugene, how come you didn't move on?". Eugene growled lightly, "Magnus. He murdered me and so many others here! I think we couldn't move on until Rapunzel is safe or Magnus is killed, or both.".

I frowned at that, "I suspected that due to that wound you got there. Corona is the last kingdom to be rescued as we had been busy rescuing other kingdoms including Lucina and her sisters's kingdoms as well, wanting to shrink Magnus's army and civilian losses if you will.".

Eugene looked quite hopeful now, "That's great news! And you got great timing, too! Look, you got to get Rapunzel out of here. She's heavily pregnant, due to give birth any day now. I couldn't get to her nor help out as I am a ghost for damn sake!".

I nodded, "We will, Eugene, but first, I got to know the floor plans and such of this kingdom, and you can help me.". Eugene looked confused yet thoughtful, "How?".

I smiled warmly, "Your memories. If I do my spell for extracting memories, we can know exactly where to kill monster minions on their patrols, find Magnus's location, and rescue the royals including Rapunzel.".

Eugene looked awed, and looked back at Corona or more specifically, the castle, thinking about his wife, no doubt. He then looked back with determination and fierce love in his eyes, "Do it.". I nodded, then chanted the spell as I then gestured for his hand to touch mine.

Not long after, I exited the force field, and went behind the bushes, becoming visible again as my friends stared at me in bewilderment, "What happened, Mel?". I only grinned, and grabbed the book map of Corona which was torn out of a book over in Germany by Periwinkle, conjuring up magic to add tunnels, people, monster minions, house entrances/exits, and most of all, the castle floor plans.

This is definitely going to make the plan easier as I spoke to them, "This is what we'll do...", thanking Eugene again as he finally was able to help his wife in this way.


	10. Chapter 10

(Melody's P.O.V.) -The Rescue at Corona; Part 2-

I exhaled slowly as I glanced at the first royal in the dungeons; a four-legged animal sticking his head out, but I knew at once, this was Emperor Kuzco, thanks to gossip from several souls upon the balcony and ballroom, and besides, I can sense the potion aura from this far, although it's a skewed potion, I believe as I have seen memories of him shifting between human and llama.

I then glanced over to see the second royal; Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona herself, and Eugene didn't lie as Rapunzel's pregnancy is clearly promenading its due date sooner or later. I was very relieved to see her and Kuzco healthy and well as I knew dungeons and people doesn't mesh well, thanks to seeing recent survivors struggle to live with solid foods and such.

I glanced quickly to the other door at the far end of the hallway, still tense to see if anyone besides Kuzco and Rapunzel had heard the noise. Granted, the monster minion gave a fight when I sprung from the rafters, thanks to being in my Cecilian form at the time, but he gave in quickly enough with some force from a few of my tentacles.

I knew the others are waiting for my signal as they must be sneaking through the houses, shops, and tunnels by now through I had a feeling that Gaston has been killing a few monster minions in secret with a sound-proof magical gun thanks to my help. "Who are you?", asked Kuzco in surprise and hope.

I grinned softly, "Princess and Enchantress Melody at your service. I am going to break you guys out, and in the meantime, my friends are going to make a surprise attack on the monster minions.". Rapunzel spoke uneasily, "And Magnus?".

I nodded with a scoffing growl, "He's the main target. He's beyond a monster. He needs to be killed.". Kuzco looked delighted at that with a laugh, "By the Sun, we're saved, Rapunzel!". I glanced at Rapunzel who's barely standing, and I frowned lightly, "Rapunzel, sit back there while I spring Kuzco out.".

Kuzco blinked as he drew his head back in, "How do you know our names?". I smiled slyly, "Reconnaissance. We spied on the castle for a while before we snuck in. And we had help as well.".

I heard a sharp gasp, and I looked over to Rapunzel in concern as I saw her grabbing into her belly with a grimace. "Rapunzel?", called out Kuzco with worrying curiosity. Rapunzel looked up with fear and a bit of anxiety in her eyes as she breathed, "Contractions. And I think they're not fake this time.".

"Did the water break yet?", I asked quickly, thanks to learning about childbirth and labor early in my life. Rapunzel shook her head, "No. But I think it won't be long until it does.".

I nodded quickly in understanding, "Right. Kuzco, if you would stand back. I got the door to unlock, and oh, I don't need a key.". Kuzco blinked in bewilderment for a moment, then walked backwards as I conjured up a fireball just like how Mother got herself and Daddy free.

I aimed it carefully, and the lock melted away, taking a quarter of bar metal as well as I saw Kuzco looking shocked yet amazed. I then turned my attention, relieved to see Rapunzel sitting on her cot, a good distance away from the cell door, and I did my fireball trick again, melting the lock.

Kuzco joined me as I opened Rapunzel's cell door, and Kuzco spoke up in concern, "She could hardly walk. What are we going to do now?". I grinned softly, "Desperate times call for desperate ideas, and I got one.". I soon conjured up a spell, chanting it clearly yet quickly as I created a pony's cart with a harness.

I figured since Kuzco's llama body is close in size to a pony in comparison, Kuzco would be fine pulling Rapunzel. Kuzco looked almost resistant to the idea, but when he saw Rapunzel in pain from a contraction just then, he took upon determination instantly, "Hook me up, princess.".

I nodded affirmatively as I latched the harness into Kuzco's body, and he called Rapunzel over as I helped her into it, grimacing strongly from the pain. I then sent the signal which is a magical version of a firework into the air, almost soundproof and very bright as I spoke out loud, "Alright, let's go this way, and don't worry about the stairs, I got something for that too.".

After checking to make sure Rapunzel is secured and with a reply from her that she's still good, Kuzco pulled admirably as I led the way. The first flight of stairs and so on, I conjured up a version of pixie dust with my magic, and of course, we flew up to the hallway that I knew which led to the dining room, then stairs with a layman's turn, ballroom stairs into the ballroom.

Of course, there were obstacles; patrolling monster minions and subdued servants, and I got the first two down when I heard a scream from Rapunzel, and I twirled around to see a monster minion charging at the cart from a corner hallway. I was about to strike him with some magic when I saw Periwinkle flying around him, acting as a pesky fly, annoying him and bashing him in the nose.

I saw the monster minion getting peeved, and he caught Peri in a hand, cackling as I gasped, seeing him open his mouth. Again, I was to conjure up some magic when I saw a familiar boot kicking him in the side as I heard Gaston's voice call out, "Why don't you pick somebody else your own size?!".

Peri was freed from the hand, and I was to call out when I heard Rapunzel shriek out in pain and shock, "The water's broke! The baby's coming!". All of us looked dumbfounded until Kuzco screamed out, "Oi, where's the way out of this castle?!".

I refocused again, and I was about to reply back when I saw the very pissed off monster minion behind Gaston, about to bash him with his fists. _Melody, Melody! Kuzco, what's wrong? The baby's out, but something's wrong with Rapunzel! She said that she feels like she has to push out, but she can't! Oh, Poseidon! Okay, okay, I am coming! Peri, watch the kids!_

_What? What just happened? You came, Aunt Periwinkle! Hey, Estera. Where's Gaston and the others? Landing the ship, see? Cool! Periwinkle, can you tell us more of the story? What story? The one you were saving Rapunzel and Kuzco in Corona! Oh, I see. Where was Melody then?_

_You, Gaston, Kuzco, Rapunzel, and Melody was just in the hallway, and the monster minion was intending to hurt Gaston after he woke up from Gaston's kick in the side. Ah, I remember now. Okay, let's see here..._

_It was barely 15 minutes after the signal was seen, and I was up high in a corner hallway when I saw that monster minion charging upon Rapunzel's scream, and of course, I distracted him, got caught, and were saved by Gaston until I saw him getting up, about to hurt Gaston._


	11. Chapter 11

(Periwinkle's P.O.V.) -The Rescue at Corona; Part 3-

I quickly grew to size, and did a flip, kicking the monster minion in the head, hearing the cracking sound of the jaw, and landing besides Gaston who was tensely holding his gun in surprise. I glared at him softly, "Still think women shouldn't fight?".

Back in Germany at Lucina's sister's castle, I saved Gaston by sweeping off a monster minion off its feet, and kicking it in the side of the head, and Gaston rudely called me out by saying that men should be left to fighting, not women. I slapped him on the cheek as I was enraged, telling him that he was a dumb brute, and forgetting what his mother taught him.

It was extremely difficult to ignore him when I was sharing my ex-pirate ship with the others, even through I can fly out anywhere I want. And now, I was surprised back when he agreed to his part in Melody's plan, through I was still holding a grudge from that day.

He breathed lowly, "No...Thank you, Periwinkle.". I recoiled back in shock as I have never heard him say those words before as I thought he was too prideful to do that simple thing. I stared at him, and he actually smiled genuinely at me, not the smug smirk, but a real smile.

I slowly smiled back, and I swore I saw a glimmer of something in his ice blue eyes, and he looked like he was to say something else when Melody called out, "Come on, we gotta go! Somebody must have heard the noise!".

I shrunk back as Gaston put back his gun on his back, and we all made our way down the hallway to the ballroom, knowing that Frollo is somewhere at the gates as he was planning to do while Abby must have been making her way through the courtyard...

I saw the four-legged animal, Kuzco if I wasn't mistaken, pulling the cart quickly with the panting Rapunzel as she whimpered in pain from being in labor. I knew Melody had told us that Princess Rapunzel is heavily pregnant, but I didn't expect this!

I was battle-tense, my frost magic shimmering in my hands as I saw Melody looking the same in front, slightly next to Kuzco, a sharp white/pink aura enveloping her hands, and I knew she would strike down any more monster minions even before they would make any move toward us, and I have the feeling that she's going to face Magnus.

With some help of pixie dust for the stairs into the ballroom, we made it down and across as I was growing more concerned, hearing Rapunzel's whimpers of pain from the increasing contractions, realizing that the birth of her child is approaching high time.

We made it almost all the way when I saw Abby at the entrance of the ballroom balcony, and she grinned in relief, noticing that we were unharmed when she shouted out loud, "Melody!". I turned around to see a flare fireball of dark magic coming at us, and Melody chanted quickly, destroying the dark fireball instantly.

A fair distance away yet getting closer in his walk, I recognized Magnus, shivering as I felt the overwhelming aura of dark magic surrounding him. He whispered yet it was echoing out through the atmosphere, "It has been some time since I have fought a magician, through this will be a first as I see you're a enchantress.".

Melody growled lightly as she shifted into her Cecilian form, "Then let's see if you can fight me, monster.". I admitted it had frightened me the first time I had seen it, but over time, I got used to the form, realizing that it always is Melody no matter what form she is in. She said that her Cecilian form helps her get stronger with conjuring up gray magic and all.

She chanted quickly, conjuring up a force field over the rest of us, intending to protect us from the backlash of spells in this upcoming battle, and I heard Rapunzel's yell, "I can't hold it anymore! I gotta push!". Abby called out, "Gaston, stand guard while I, Peri, and the creature helps Rapunzel out.".

"Hold on, Rapunzel!", shouted Kuzco as he seemed to shift back into human, the harness not fitting him anymore, and jumping over one of the corners of the cart, grabbing one of her hands. He realized that he is the male support of this situation as Rapunzel's husband is dead.

I shifted size, becoming human, landing besides the other side of the cart, creating a cool cloth of frost, knowing Rapunzel will be sweaty during this time, "Don't worry, Rapunzel, we got you.". Abby went for the bottom, removing her jacket over the side of the cart as she covered the sight of Rapunzel's womanhood from the shimmer of the force field and Gaston.

I saw flashes of dark magic and gray magic outside, shouts and screams of battle impending upon the air as I heard Abby urge Rapunzel to push. I saw Kuzco wince with a little shout of pain as I knew Rapunzel's hand must be really clenching his hand really bad.

It felt like minutes when it was really a few hours as Rapunzel took breaks yet pushed repeatedly while I wiped her down, her hair getting smothered to the skin with sweat and tears. Then I was both relieved yet anxious when I heard Abby announce that she's seeing the head.

I saw Rapunzel straighten up some, sitting up slightly more as her other hand clenched upon the wood of the cart, and I knew she would have splinters as this is the hard part, getting the shoulders through so I grabbed her hand, holding it in mine, still wiping her down with my other hand. "You're doing great, Rapunzel. Just a bit more!".

Abby nodded, "Right. Take a deep breath, Rapunzel, and push when you know it.". Rapunzel panted heavily, exhaling deeply, and screamed out in pain, and I winced hard from the force of her hand in mine, barely hearing screams of horror on the other side of the force field.

I saw Kuzco faint, his eyes rolling back as he is seeing the crusting blood on the baby as it came out, and I laughed in joy as I heard the heavenly, high-pitched first wail of the babe, seeing that it's a girl. I saw Rapunzel crying as I turned to her, a teary smile as she beheld her daughter.

_That's me! I was born in the battle? Yes, Estera, you certainly were, and you had timing...good or bad, nobody knows, but you were surely the light that day._

Abby took her jacket to wipe the baby clean as I looked over to the force field, wide-eyed to see Melody returning back to human, cuts and wounds on her as she walked to us, through I had the feeling that Gaston would tell what he saw as I was mainly distracted with the birth and Rapunzel.

The force field came down as she entered, smiling widely as she saw the baby in Abby's arms, cutting off the cord, and she blinked softly, "Rapunzel, look over on your right.". I frowned in confusion at her words, and looked over to see Rapunzel and..is that a transparent person helping up a dazed Kuzco?

Rapunzel sobbed out loud once she laid eyes on the soul or is it ghost?, "Eugene!". The ghost, Eugene, a brown-haired, brown eyed man, he smiled widely, "You see me...Rapunzel...She's beautiful...". I gasped silently as I realized that this is Rapunzel's husband.

"She sure is.", chuckled Abby as she handed the baby over to Rapunzel who quickly became a natural at holding her daughter, and I took a closer look as I shifted back to fairy size. I can see the lush curls of dark brown hair with a single strand of blonde hair, Rapunzel's freckles over a feminine version of Eugene's nose, and her skin's a healthy shade of tan.

"She looks like you, Rapunzel.", spoke Eugene lovingly. Rapunzel sniffed lightly, "No, she looks like both of us...Sweetie, open your eyes...". The baby heard her, snuffled as she weakly blinked a few times before opening them fully, revealing orbs of light brown.

"She has your eyes, Eugene!", Rapunzel smiled brightly, and I then heard voices, "Aww, she's cute! She's a perfect princess. Well done, darling.". I looked around, and I gasped, seeing more transparent people and animals surrounding us.

Rapunzel sobbed, "Mom, Daddy, Maximus, Pascal, Hook Hand, Big Nose, Attila, Vladmir, Shorty, and even Ulf! You're all here!". I heard a squeak from a chameleon as he landed upon the cart from the horse, and Rapunzel smiled tearfully, "Pascal!".

Pascal squeaked happily with a smile as the horse neighed heartily, and Rapunzel's parents came forward, due to the crowns on their heads, I realized that they were the King and Queen of Corona. "You did marvelously, Rapunzel. She's wonderful, darling.".

Rapunzel smiled warmly, "Thanks, Daddy, Mom.". I chirped out loud, "What are you planning to call her, Rapunzel?". Rapunzel looked surprised at that, "Kuzco helped out on names, but I don't know...I mean...I never knew what Eugene wanted to name our child if it was a boy...".

Eugene blinked in understanding, "Blondie, it's true I might had a name in mind if it was a boy, but for a girl, I figured you'd have the honor to do that...Of course, I thought all of that before Magnus came into the picture.". Rapunzel widened her eyes in surprise at Eugene's confession.

One of the rough-looking men called out, "Hey, it's near sunset...Looks like the first few stars are emerging.". We all blinked in bewilderment before looking out at the scenery outside the open doors, and the man was right.

The sun was setting, the skies turning pink, purple, and sure enough, I recognized Neverland's star among a couple of other stars. Rapunzel gasped softly, "That's it.". I looked back, barely seeing the others turn back to glance at Rapunzel and the baby in her arms.

"Estera. Estera is her name.", Rapunzel breathed warmly, and I smiled at the sound of the name, hearing Gaston ask in curiosity, "What does that mean?".

Eugene smiled softly, "Star. Estera means 'Star'. It's perfect, Rapunzel, just like her.". The king smiled, "Welcome to the world, Princess Estera.". I then saw shimmers in their auras suddenly, and I saw Pascal squeak as he nuzzled Rapunzel before he vanished.

"What's happening?", Rapunzel gasped in confusion. Melody spoke softly, "Peace has triumphed. They're moving on, Rapunzel. Magnus is officially dead, and they are free to go and pass over.".

"It's okay, Rapunzel. We love you. We will see each other again, darling.", the king and queen commended warmly, kissing Rapunzel on the cheek and caressing Estera softly before they vanished.

The rough-looking guys saluted, winked, smiled as they called out, "So long, Rapunzel, and take care of that cutie! Thanks for saving Corona!", before they vanished. The horse nickered as he cantered over, nuzzling Rapunzel with his snout as Rapunzel cried, "I'm gonna miss you, Maximus.".

Maximus whickered softly as he smiled sadly, laying his muzzle gently upon Estera's head, maybe memorizing her scent before he pulled back, posing up like a guard with a determined look before he vanished. I then saw numerous servants and guards smiling as they bowed, curtsied, or saluted, calling out, "All hail Princesses Rapunzel and Estera!", before vanishing.

_Peri, Peri! Melody, is Rapunzel okay? More than okay, she had twins! A boy and a girl! Oh, my goodness, that's incredible! Come on, all of you, especially you, Estera. You're first to see your siblings. I got a baby sister and brother? Yep, let's go. They're waiting!_


	12. Chapter 12

(No P.O.V.) -Present Day in Kuzcotopia, Peru-

The little 7 year old girl, Estera, with her dark brown/blonde hair twisted into a braid down her back, her light brown eyes glittering of excitement and nervousness, walked into her family's vacation house, called out, "Papa, Mommy?".

"Upstairs in the bedroom, princess!", Kuzco's voice called from up above over the stairs, and Estera swiftly yet quietly walked up the stairs, making to one of the bedrooms; Kuzco and Rapunzel's room. She came in to see her parents sitting upon the upholstered storage bench at the foot of their bed, each parent holding into a baby.

Kuzco is holding a pink swaddled baby while Rapunzel's holding a blue swaddled baby, and there's a open spot between them on the bench, intended for Estera to sit and be involved. "Estera, sweetie, come and join us. Your siblings are waiting to see you.".

Estera smiled widely, almost running to them, but not quite as she made it to the bench, sitting immediately between her parents and siblings. She glanced at Rapunzel first, asking softly, "Are you okay now, Mommy?".

Rapunzel smiled warmly, "More than okay, sweetie. Your sister was a surprise as we only had expected one, but I guess anything can happen, right, Kuzco?". Kuzco nodded, "Yep. Your Uncle Pacha always says that when you least expect it, it comes at you without warning.".

Estera giggled softly, "I was surprised, Papa!". Rapunzel chuckled softly, "Take a look at your brother, he was first.". Estera leaned closer, her eyes wide as she took in the features of her little brother. He has curls of raven black hair, black eyes, and his skin is a medium tan. He has a masculine version of Rapunzel's nose, and freckles as well.

"He's cute, and he looks like Papa with a bit from you, Mommy.", Estera looked up at Rapunzel with a smile. Rapunzel smiled softly, "I am glad you like him, Estera, and I've decided to give him a name from my old homeland. He shall be Patek, it means 'nobleman', and it's in honor of Pascal as well.".

"Patek, Patek, I like it, Mommy!", Estera giggled giddy, and then a little cry came from the little girl in Kuzco's arms, "Oh, I think she really wants you to see her, princess!", chuckled Kuzco with a little laugh. Estera moved slightly, leaning toward Kuzco now, looking closer to see her little sister who was the surprise this afternoon.

She has curls of raven black hair, just like her twin brother and father. And Estera was delighted to see bright green eyes looking back at her, just like her mother. Her skin's a shade lighter of medium tan, and she has a feminine version of Kuzco's nose, Rapunzel's freckles as well.

Estera giggled softly, "She're pretty, and she looks like Mommy with a bit from Papa.". Kuzco chuckled warmly, "Indeed. I am glad to see my two princesses getting along, and for her name, it's actually in honor of my mother. She shall be Maylin, and it means 'Beautiful Jade'.".

"That's really nice, Papa, and it fits her too! Jade is another name for green, right?", asked Estera with a intelligent glint in her eyes. Rapunzel laughed softly, "Yes, that's right. You have been learning well in the classes, Estera.".

Estera beamed at her mother's comment as she lightly swung her legs, and then blinked in thought as she remembered something. "Mommy? Was Daddy sad to go when he saw me for the first and last time that day in Corona?".

Rapunzel blinked in surprise, and Kuzco spoke quickly, "Er, I, Melody, and Peri had been talking about Corona from the attack of Magnus to Estera's birth. I had to do something...". Rapunzel smiled softly in understanding, and sighed lightly as she remembered that day..

"Your daddy was very much sad when he realized he was able to pass over, but he loved you, Estera. He kissed you right there.", pointing gently to Estera's heart, and Estera widened her eyes in awe, "He did?".

Rapunzel nodded, "I heard his promise to you. He said, 'I promise to watch over you, Estera for you are part of my family. You are and will always be my daughter. I will never forget you, and I always love you, my little starling.' ".

"He then kissed me one last time, asking me to promise myself to be happy and at that moment, I was half understanding and half confused at that, but I promised anyway because as you know that-", replied Rapunzel cordially and Estera said the last part for her, "When you promise something, you never, ever break that promise, _ever_.".

Kuzco laughed heartily, "She's your daughter, that's for sure!". Rapunzel smiled proudly, kissed Estera on the forehead, "Yes, and she's also Eugene's daughter as well. She's clever like him.".

Estera smiled at that comment, and tilted her head, "Can we go outside? I wanna have the others see Patek and Maylin!". Kuzco chuckled warmly at Estera's excitement, "Well, Mel healed you right up. You ready for the rest of the family to see the newest members?".

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes, I believe we can go downstairs and meet the rest of the family. And I have been wishing to see Peri and Gaston's seventh child. I was rather surprised to hear that she actually gave birth six months ago or that she actually had a pregnancy all the way without any problems!".

Kuzco nodded, "Yes, I was surprised as they had adopted the first six kids over the past few years. I knew Melody helped out on Peri's shifting size with timing, but I remember how Peri was anxious about having a real pregnancy as she couldn't be full size all the time, and that it would hurt the child inside thanks to shifting so she was intent on adopting because it's the safest option.".

Estera gasped in surprise, "Are you saying I got a new cousin?". Rapunzel blinked in confusion, "I thought you saw your cousins already as they had landed maybe 30 minutes ago.".

Estera shook her head, "They were talking with Uncles Pacha and Rafferty over in the llama field.". Kuzco spoke, "Then let's gather the whole family up. I believe I got a idea for that.".


	13. Chapter 13

(Kuzco's P.O.V.) -Present Day in Kuzcotopia, Peru-

It didn't take long to ask Melody to send out the firework signal which caught everybody's attention immediately, and they all flocked upwards to the nook between the two hilltops. They all were shocked to see that Rapunzel didn't just give birth to one, but twins!

They loved the names that's for the twins, and commented happily about their looks and features. In return, I and Rapunzel met the newest addition of Gaston and Peri's brood of now seven children. We have been familiar with the first six children that the couple adopted, thanks to visiting once in a while from Neverland or vice versa.

There's Kayla, dark tanned, dark blue-eyed, dark brown-haired, and the eldest of the kids, being 14 years old, loving to wear green clothes, influenced by the forest in Neverland, always exploring with Aunt Fawn as she's Kayla's special fairy friend like how Tinkerbell is Peter Pan's special fairy friend, and has a animal friend in the shape of a bluebird and name of Skywing.

Being a former forced servant, she was found in one of the closets, hiding in one of the dusty bedrooms of Corona's castle during the rescue by Rafferty when she was about 8 years old, and became part of the ex-pirate ship crew before getting adopted by Gaston and Periwinkle about a year and half later.

Then there's Gustave or Gus for short. He's the second eldest of the brood, being almost 14 years old by being six months younger than Kayla. He is red-haired, green-eyed, and light tanned. He likes to wear blue, influenced by his special fairy friend, Aunt Silvermist, and is a natural swimmer. He has a major crush on Chaca, always bringing her a special flower when he visits with his family.

When he was seven, he was found on the streets, being beat by one of the last monster minions in one of Scotland's ravaged cities where Magnus apparently began his rampage after being corrupted by dark magic, and were saved by Gaston. He was then adopted by Gaston and Peri after being seen that he got along with Kayla very well.

Of course, he couldn't remember his original name as he was only four when his biological parents were killed by the very first swarm of monster minions, so Gaston named him Gustave, a French name despite his obvious Scottish heritage.

For the third eldest, there's Nathaniel or Nate for short. He's 11 years old, rescued from being the forced stable boy in Lucina's former castle when he was six, his biological mother killed by an monster minion, and the father, dead from a disease when he was a baby. He got adopted by the couple after spending some time with them and the older kids.

He has light brown hair, light tan skin, and hazel eyes. He likes to wear sun-shaded clothes, influenced by his special fairy friend, Aunt Iridessa. He loves to care for the fireflies, and for his animal friend, he was surprised by Periwinkle as she gave him one of Fiona's cubs, a dark golden one, and he named her Flicker.

And then there's the twin girls; Pandora aka Dora for short, and Rikka, being the fourth and fifth eldest respectively. They're both 8 years old, adopted by the couple when they were two as they had lived in a orphanage over in France after Frollo found out that their biological parents couldn't care for them properly, and left Paris.

They have blonde hair, but in their own hair styles; Pandora prefers it long while Rikka likes it short. They have dark tan skin, and light brown eyes. Pandora likes to wear red, influenced by her special fairy friend, Aunt Rosetta, and loves to care for her favorite flowers of all, the unique red/white dahlias.

And for Rikka, she loves to wear purple, influenced by her special fairy friend, Aunt Vidia, and loves to run on the beaches of Neverland.

And there's the sixth eldest, Ashe. He's 7 years old, light chocolate-skinned, dark brown hair, and he has amber brown eyes. All of us were shocked when we found out that Morgan had attacked New Zealand, a large island west of Peru, so we went there after I killed Morgan on the return trip from Corona as she was the type to keep paper records.

Anyhow, when we got there, the villages were in disarray, the people battling every day against the last monster minions, and they were so relieved when we came into the picture, knowing the weak spots of those minions. In one of those villages, Abigail killed the very last monster minion before trying to save a dying man, but it was no use, and before he took his last breath, he pleaded for her to get his baby out safely.

I was nearby, and I heard a baby's cry, recognizing it instantly, thanks to being with Estera. I found the little guy, shocked to see that he was simply a year old, judging by the motions and height. Luckily, Melody had helped with a universal translator sometime ago, so we knew that the man called his kid, Ashe, having been caring so deeply for his son all this time while surviving the chaos caused by the monster minions.

I am terribly fond of Ashe, even after Peri and Gaston adopted him, and I was amused to see that he and Estera got on so well like a house on fire. Gaston teased me that Ashe might be the man of her own life, and I was admittedly cautious as I love Estera like a daughter, but after I told Rapunzel of the possibility, she convinced me that we have great friends in raising Ashe, and he wouldn't hurt Estera a bit.

I had to agree on that, so I am allowing Estera and Ashe to be best friends and grow together. Anyway, he likes to wear pirate-inspired clothes, influenced by his special fairy friend, Zarina. He dislikes James Hook strongly, and always find a way to prank him with Peter Pan's help in distracting.

Then finally, but not least, the surprise of last year, Tage himself, the biological son of Peri and Gaston. His name is a namesake after the parents themselves, mainly Gaston. Tage has sun-kissed skin like Gaston, he has Peri's eyes, nose, and his hair is raven black like Gaston. He has human ears, but apart from that, he actually has wings like a fairy, rather like Queen Clarion, but slightly different.

His wings are silvery-tan golden, and Peri told us that why Tage is like that, that's because he's the heir to the throne, making him a prince technically, and after he's older, king of Pixie Hollow. Of course, the parents were understandably shocked when Queen Clarion told them once she saw Tage in person.

He willfully changes size from human size baby to pixie size baby, imploring Peri and sometimes, her friends to look after him when that happens. I and Rapunzel was surprised, indeed when we heard about it. And to my annoyance yet amusement upon Gaston's teasing, Tage and Maylin is getting along like two peas in a pod.

And then upon dinner hours later after Frollo and Abigail's arrival, and their attention spent upon the twins and Tage, I was taken off my guard when I heard Estera tell me and Rapunzel that she's going to be Corona's queen. She pointed out that Patek is going to be Emperor after I would retire as that was the law around here, and that Maylin would probably be her own person, even if she's the Emperor's daughter...

The gang was very surprised, and Melody told us that Corona would have to be fixed up properly with hard work and magic if Estera's going to be like her grandmother and mother. Estera was excited when she heard that, telling us that it's her dream, causing Rapunzel to look at me in recognizance and surprise, knowing that I told Estera and the other kids about the new dream thing in the story.

I and Rapunzel told her that she had to be serious about her new dream all the way to when she's of age, and Estera actually did the promise swear thing, much to our pride and shock, amusing the others greatly through they saw that Estera never wavered when she promised on her heart.

At that moment, I knew that Eugene must be proud of his daughter from up above, and I knew I'll aid her as she's the daughter of my heart. And I can't wait to see it to come into fruition, along with my other kids' dreams and the gang's kids as well.


	14. Chapter 14

(No P.O.V.) -Epilogue-

Kuzco was right. Dreams came true all over the place. Once Estera was of age, she returned to Corona, her birthplace, and with Melody's help, the city became more than just fixed. Many things were improved, yet buildings remained historic, and even to Rapunzel's shock when she returned to face her past, she found out that the Snuggly Duckling pub and the Tower was untouched all those years.

Estera became Queen, and once people heard the news of the daughter of the Lost Princess, they all came from all walks of life from different lands, and became citizens of New Corona. She and Ashe became a couple after years of courting, and Yupi also came along, becoming the adviser and right-hand of Queen Estera and Consort King Ashe.

As for the rest of the young adults/teenagers, Prince Patek became Emperor-in-waiting, and much to everybody's surprise, he's courting Kronk and Birdwell's youngest daughter, Karina.

And for Maylin, she's courting Tage, the king-in-waiting of Pixie Hollow. They're currently living in Pixie Hollow, but over at the outside border between the Summer Glade and the Winter Woods, opposite in the direction of Periwinkle and Gaston's house. Maylin loves hosting parties, and when they get married, Melody with Queen Clarion's help, intends to make Maylin a fairy at will just like Tage.

As for Gaston and Peri's other kids, Kayla is married to Abigail. Of course, the age difference is of 6 or 7 years, but as it turns out, Kayla is bisexual while Abigail is lesbian, and they saw each other as mentor and student at first for some time, and then hormones with love in the mix got them together.

It took quite some time to convince Gaston that love is love no matter who or what the couple is, and he gradually accepted, and Kayla went to live with Abby in San Fransokyo, looking into adoption as well.

There's Gus, and much to his happiness, he's married to his long-time crush, Chaca, and he loves being a llama herder, saying it's a steady, quiet job. The couple occasionally visits the royal family at Kuzcoland Palace.

For Nate, he took the job of librarian/author after Dewey retired, over in the Winter Woods. Used to the cold, thanks to being in Germany and the Winter Woods, he took over a huge cave, where two sections equally resided; the fairy size books and the human size books, knowing that many people including his aunties, his mother would borrow several books to read.

And he's currently courting Anika, one of Melody and Rafferty's kids as well, always visiting Atlantica when he has the time, becoming a merman, thanks to Melody and King Triton's help.

Pandora and Rikka took different paths, but always find time to spend together. For Pandora aka Dora, she took the job of gardener in Flaunders's kingdom, formerly by Eric before, and is being courted by one of the citizens there.

For Rikka, she took the job of a horse trainer in Corona, wanting to help all the horses to be intelligent and quick just like her favorite role model, Maximus, thanks to hearing Rapunzel's stories about him. She's single at the moment, but she's considering Frollo's grandson, Remus in mind as he's currently the minster of Corona's church.

And for the middle kid of Pacha and Chica, Tipo, he's traveling all over the world with Kuzco and Rapunzel's former airship, and he's single as well. And now it's time for a family and friends reunion.

(Rapunzel's P.O.V.) -In Corona's Castle-

I took a deep breath as I looked around my old home, the ballroom looking so different and bright from that night. Being back here has been so bittersweet, seeing so much memories yet through them all, I saw my kids hanging out with their spouses, my Kuzco talking animatedly with Rafferty, and the rest of the family laughing together at a said joke by Gaston.

Of course, there had been thoughts if Magnus hadn't existed at all, I would have been married to Eugene more than just two years, and there would have been different kids later on after Estera...And Kuzco wouldn't have been attacked either, perhaps marrying an lady of stature or such...never meeting me or anybody else in the gang.

I would have perhaps still met Melody and Rafferty, Gaston, and Frollo, but not Peri or Abigail... I would still have met Melody and Rafferty's kids...but it would be a different world...But Magnus and Morgan actually existed, and caused so much chaos...

But if it wasn't for them truly, I wouldn't have such a wonderful and peaceful life with Kuzco who's different than Eugene, but so much loving in him...I saw the world; the mountains of Peru, the lush greens of Neverland, the magical blues of Atlantica... And the twins...I never regretted a single moment in seeing them grow and be their own persons.

I closed my eyes softly, taking another deep breath as I ever so barely heard Eugene's voice, saying, "You did good, Blondie. You did good.". I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I opened my eyes to see Kuzco in front of me, looking concerned.

"You okay, Zel?", asked Kuzco softly. I smiled warmly, feeling serenity and happiness in my heart, "I truly am, Kuzco. The past's behind me now.". Kuzco blinked in surprise, and then smiled genuinely as he understood, kissing my cheek softly.

I then heard Melody call out, "Hey, who's ready to be in a magical picture?!". Periwinkle twittered excitedly, "You got it?".

"Yep! Figured out the tricky part. Come on, all of you! Take places!", Melody grinned with a nod, and we all gathered up, taking places. I and Kuzco stood behind our kids and their spouses, Pacha at Kuzco's side, and Periwinkle at my side, with the others mixing around.

At the moment upon Melody's final steps of the spell, she ran to us, taking a place with Rafferty, and she called out, "Everybody, say 'Corona' by the count of three!". She counted, and we all shouted, "Corona!". Sheets of paper under the magical screen, courtesy of the spell, filled out in color, and we walked over as Melody checked the consequences of the spell.

"We did it! Take a look!", Melody laughed in triumph, and handed us a a paper each, and I was amazed when I saw everybody in their places, smiling and hugging, staring back at me in incredible detail and color. Patek grinned, "This is awesome! Can we do it in Peru next time?".

"Like a yearly tradition, brother?", spoke Maylin with a smile. Patek grinned, "Exactly!". I and Kuzco looked at each other, and Kuzco chuckled, "Pacha's village is a good place to do it.".

Patek stared at Kuzco, "Not Kuzcotopia Palace, Papa?". I smiled reassuringly, "Sweetie, the Palace is simply too flashy...I think the mountains around Pacha's village makes a picture somehow better...Of course, it's my opinion.".

Estera giggled, "That's a great idea, Mom! And besides, we'd need the space.". She and Ashe shared a look, and I gasped, recognizing it. "Estera, are you expecting?".

Estera grinned, "Yep! We found out last week!". Kuzco breathed in excitement, "How long, princess?". Ashe chuckled, "She's two months along, Pops.".

A squeal of excitement, "Me too!". We all looked over to see Chaca smiling widely as she's hopping lightly on the balls of her feet, and we heard Pacha's groan, "Looks like I owe you two silvers, Gaston.".

Gaston smirked softly, "Don't look so glum, Pacha. After all, we're getting a grandchild or two.". Tipo and Yupi laughed together softly, "And we gonna be uncles!".

"Speaking of babies, I and Kayla are just about approved to adopt.", Abigail smiled as she spoke up, and Kayla giggled softly, "So, you're getting another grandchild, Mom and Dad.". We all congratulated the couple, knowing how it was different for them to be approved to be able to adopt as it wasn't a kingdom, but a city.

After congratulating and talking about the upcoming babies, I made my way to the balcony, seeing the sun set, smiling softly as I gazed upon the first few stars, "I am truly fulfilling my promise to you, Eugene. I hope you're happy and safe up there with Mom and Dad, Pascal, Maximus, and everybody else.".

I gasped silently as I saw a star twinkle strongly, and I smiled, "You will be always part of my heart. I will never forget you.". It twinkled even brighter for a moment more, then it settled down. I then heard Kuzco's voice calling out to me, "Honey, dinner's ready! You coming?".

I looked over as I walked down from my spot on the balcony, seeing Kuzco standing at the open doors, "I am coming, love. I was just taking a moment's notice of the sunset, and yes, dinner sounds enticing, due to what I am smelling!", joining Kuzco instantly and seeing his smile as he wrapped his arm around me lovingly.

Just as the couple disappeared into the castle, the stars shimmered and danced as a song echoed through the air faintly, laughter accompanying the song, sounding like 'I've Got a Dream', and the stars formed instantly into a constellation of a man sitting upon a horse, and a little chameleon upon the man, dancing to the song as they realized that the Lost Princess has found her happily ever after, at last.


End file.
